Kaito X Len Want Some Of My SPICE Sweet's Beast
by MewRainbow100
Summary: I was packing up after recording Spice and that's when I saw him. He looked familiar but I couldn't say for sure. He looked exactly like someone I had seen in the past. He turned around and saw me. He looked at me and smiled and my blood rushed to my face, making a bright blush appear on my face. When I realized who it was, I was dead...shocked.


Kaito X Len Want Some Of My Spice Sweet's Beast?

I was packing up after recording Spice and that's when I saw him. He looked familiar but I couldn't say for sure. He had short, dark blue hair and dark blue eyes to match. He was wearing a white and blue shirt with blue and yellow on it with blue cuffs and a yellow stripe in the middle of the cuffs. He also had brown pants with a dark brown belt holding them up and black shoes. Then I noticed something odd. He was wearing a blue scarf than hung down the front of his shirt and went around his neck once. He looked at me and smiled and my blood rushed to my face, making a bright blush appear on my face. When I got to realize who it was, I was surprised that it was my crush from college...Shion Kaito.

(Len's P.O.V...)

I put my headphones on and stood in the recording studio room. The guy who was helping me direct this, nodded once and I nodded in reply. The music began and I got up to the mic and began recording SPICE!

(After recording...)

I took my headphones off and the guy gave me a thumbs up. I smiled and went to grab my bag. I picked it up and slung it over my shoulder. "Great job." Said a voice. I looked around and saw a new person from across the room. He had short, dark blue hair and dark blue eyes to match. His outfit consisted of a white and blue shirt with blue and yellow with blue cuffs and a yellow stripe in the middle of the cuffs. He also had brown pants with a dark brown belt holding them up and black shoes. Then I noticed something odd. He was wearing a blue scarf than hung down the front of his shirt and went around his neck once. He looked familiar but I couldn't say for sure since he was so far away. "Thanks!" Said a girl's voice who I knew was my best friend, Miku Hatsune's voice. "So...you're working with us now?" Miku asked the boy. "Yeah. I have a few songs and someday, I wanna record one with you." He said as he touched her nose and she giggled in reply. "Well, it was nice to see you again Kaito. I gotta get home before Luka calls me and gets all worried like last time." Miku said as she held her bag in front of her skirt. "Okay. See ya Miku." The boy said before she kissed him on the cheek and walked off. Then he turned around and saw me standing there. He looked at me and smiled and my blood rushed to my face, making a bright blush appear on my face. Then he walked towards me and the blush got brighter. As he got closer, I could only get more nervous until he walked right past me and out the door. I sighed in relief and walked out of the studio as well.

(Outside...)

I was waiting on the curb when my cell phone rang. I picked it up and it was my sister Rin. "Hey. What's up Rin?" I asked. "Len, I'm sorry but I can't come get you." She said. "What do you mean? Are you okay?" I asked. "Yeah it's just that Meiko called me last minute and needs me to come over there." She said. "Is she in labor?" I asked. "Yeah. Mikuo called Miku and she's coming to get me so I can't make it. I'm sorry." She said. "It's alright. I'll just take the bus unless she wants me there too." I said. "Alright. I'll tell her and I'm sorry once again." She said. "It's alright Rin. I'll be there as soon as I can okay?" I said. "Okay." She said. "See ya soon sis." I said. "See ya." She said before we hung up. I put my cell phone away before I looked in my pocket and they were both empty. "Dammit!" I cursed, throwing my bag on the ground and I'd forgotten that the gift I'd bought for Meiko was in there and it rolled out into the grass. I ran to pick it up but someone got it before me. "Here, is this what you were looking for?" Asked a voice that sounded oddly familar. I looked up to see who it was and I couldn't believe my eyes.

"This is yours isn't it?" The boy asked. "Y-yes. Thank you." I said snatching it from his hands and grabbing my bag quickly. He jumped back and looked at me in surprise. "You look familiar. Do I know you from somewhere?" He asked. "I think so. Didn't you go to Dancing and Vocals Academy of the Arts?" I asked. "Yeah. A while ago though." He answered. "Well anyway, I'm Kaito. Kaito Shion. You are?" He added holding out his hand. "Can't you tell who I am? It's me Len!" I said. "You? Len? Can't be." He said. "Why can't I be?" I asked crossing my arms and puffing out my cheeks. "The Len I knew, was this tall and had shorter hair." He said as he put his hand where his waist was. I stood there feeling a bit angered. "I mean, yeah I grew a lot and my hair got longer but I am Len Kagamine! Couldn't he tell by the voice?!" I though. "By the way, are you waiting for someone to take you home?" He asked. "Well yes but my sister, was supposed to be there for our fr-friend and she can't come get me." I said stuttering then mentaly cursing myself for it. "Well, don't worry. I can take you home." He said with a smile. I blushed and opened my mouth to say something but no words came out. "Come on. This way." He said as he grabbed my hand and walked me to his car.

(In Kaito's car...)

I sat there in the passenger seat while he got situated in his seat. "Dammit. I tell Gakupo all the time. Don't mess with my seat. Jeez, he will never learn will he?" Kaito mummbled and I looked at him in surprise. "You know Gakupo?!" I asked, playing along as if we'd never met. He looked at me and laughed. "Yeah. He's my friend from college. I know his girlfriend too." He said. "You know Luka?!" I asked. "Mm-hmm. Along with her girfriend Miku. Even though I knew Miku before any of them. She used to be my best friend when we were in college. Now that I think about it, I know someone by the name of Kagamine. Rin I think her name was." He said as he fixed the rearview mirror. "You know my sister?!" I asked. "Yeah. Wait, sister?" He asked. "Yeah. Her name is Rin Kagamine and I'm Len Kagamine!" I said. Then he got closer to me and looked. "Holy shit! It IS you Len!" He said. "I've been trying to tell you that the whole time! Couldn't you tell by my voice that it was me?!" I said. "No. I wasn't really paying attention to be honest." He said rubbing the back of his head nervously. "That's so like you." I said. "I know. By the way, where have you been? I haven't seen you since college!" He said. "Around with Miku and the rest of the gang." I said and then I laughed a little and then he began laughing too.

"So...are we going to your house?" He asked. "No actually. I meant to say this earlier but I need to go to the hospital." I said. "Why? Is Rin sick of something?" He asked. "No. It's for Meiko." I said. "Oh! That's all you had to say. She wants you there for the baby's birth too then?" He asked. "I actually offered to be there since Rin's going." I said. "Oh. Well, Meiko and I go way back. I've known her since we were really young but when we started school, her and Mikuo were always together. That lucky bastard." He said. "Why do you say that?" I asked. "Cause...I used to have the hugest crush on Meiko...but Mikuo snatched her up before I could get the courage to ask her out." He said as he put his key into the ignition and started the car. I stared at him as he continued.

"Yep. I wanted that child she's having now to be a Shion. Since Akaito's off somewhere and Taito's traveling with Mikuo's boyfriend. So I tried someone else. I tried your sister but she was always attracted to you and it wasn't worth it. So I tried Luka, but she was already with Gakupo so I'm going to try Miku. She's always had this attraction to me for some odd reason." He said and I stopped for a second. I looked down at myself. I didn't want him to be Miku's. I wanted him to be mine and mine alone. He looked at me confused and said, "Something wrong Len?" I looked up quickly and smiled. "Nope. I'm alright." I said. "Okay then. Well, we'd better get going. I'm sure Meiko's gonna yell at me for being late." He said. "Me too." I said before both of us laughed again as he started to pull out of the parking lot.

(At the hospital...)

"WHERE IN THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Meiko screamed. "Sorry. I was..." Kaito started to say. "Save it Shion. Save it." She said before she gripped Mikuo's hand tighter and leaned her head back in pain. Mikuo began repeating the word, "Ow." over and over again as he tried to free his hand from Meiko's grip but she wasn't going to let go of him. She rested for a few minutes and loosened her grip on Mikuo's hand, breathing slowly. "God this hurts!" She complained. "I know sweety. I know." Mikuo said trying to comfort her. "You try having this kid! See how much you scream!" Meiko shot back. Mikuo kept quiet and wiped the sweat from his forehead with his free hand. I was surprised to see Mikuo quiet cause he normally has a sarcastic attitude but I guess...he didn't want to piss Meiko off. Especially now that she's in labor. Soon she had to push again and then she returned to squeezing the life out of Mikuo's hand who began repeating, "Ow." all over again. I sighed knowing this was going to take a while.

(After the child was born...)

"His name shall be Meikuo Hatsune." Meiko said. "Sounds perfect." Mikuo said holding his son. Then all of us held him and saw his teal green eyes, tiny hands, and cute smile. Tears began to fall from my eyes and Kaito wiped them. I stared at him and blushed. In return, he smiled. Then we handed Meikuo back to Meiko and Rin looked at me. "Len..." She said. "Yeah?" I asked. "I'm staying here with Meiko tonight. Can you go home alone?" She asked. "Sure. I'll be just fine." I said. "Okay but do you have a way to get home?" She said. "Don't worry Rin. I've got that taken care of." Kaito said before I could say anything. "Oh. Okay. Thanks Kaito." She said before she kissed him on the cheek and me on the lips. "Behave Len. You too Kaito." Rin teased as we left Meiko's room. Kaito laughed and I laughed too but...nervously.

(Back in Kaito's car...)

"You know...if you want, Len you can stay at my place." Kaito said and I looked at him in surprise. "What do you mean?" I asked. "You know, to catch up on things since I haven't seen you in god knows when." He said. "Oh. Well, I'd have to let Rin know." I said. "Nah. She'll find out tomorrow." He said as he put his key in the ignition and started the car. "But she'll worry if I'm not home by the time she gets home." I said. "Len, just relax okay?" He said as he ran his fingers through my blonde hair and I blushed. "Um...o-okay then." I said. "Alright! A guys night it is!" He said as he began to pull out of the parking lot. "Hey, do you need to get somethings from your house first? Like...clothes and things like that?" He asked. "Um..yeah." I said. "Okay. We'll go to your house first and then...guys night!" He said. I laughed a little before I looked back down at the ground. The whole way to my house...I didn't say a word to him.

(At the Kagamine Residence...)

"Go get what you need and I'll wait here, okay?" Kaito told me as we approached my house. "Okay." I said as he pulled into the driveway and I got out. I grabbed my key out of my pocket and opened the door. I turned on the light and walked to my room. I saw my karaoke game sitting there. I emptied my bag and put some clothes and my game in there. Then I walked into my bathroom and grabbed my orange toothbrush before I turned off my light and walked out. Then I left Rin a note saying that I'd decided to stay at Kaito's for the night and to call me as soon as she got this note. Then...I headed out the door.

"All set?" Kaito asked as I got back in his car. "Yeah." I said as I put my bag on the floor in front of me. "Okay then. Let's go!" He said as he began to pull out of the driveway. "Hey, you wanna listen to the radio?" He asked. "Sure." I said and as soon as he turned it on, his song "Sweet's Beast" played. He laughed and said, "Oh god! I recorded this just last week!" before he began to sing along. "Come on Len. You sing too." He said as he nudged my shoulder. "Um...I don't know the words." I said. "It's alright. Here. Just listen. You'll catch onto it." He said and I listened to it. Soon enough, I was singing along with him the whole way to his house.

(At the Shion Residence...)

"Here ya go. Make yourself at home." Kaito said as he opened the front door. I looked around and saw that the walls were painted light blue, purple, red and white. He had a blue couch with a white table. A television on a white stand on a red carpet. "Nice house." I said. "Thanks. Come on. My room's this way." He said. I blushed and asked, "Y-You're room?" He smiled and nodded. "Yep. Come on." He said before he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards his room.

(In Kaito's room...)

"Here we are. Like what you see?" He asked as he opened his bedroom door. I looked around and I could see a white dresser with a king size bed that had blue and white stripped covers. His computer was adjacent to his bed and the stand was a pale blue. His walls had pictures of us all over. He had one of him and Miku, Rin, Meiko, Luka, Luki, Mikuo, Teto, Haku, Gakupo, Akita, Taito, Akaito, Zatsune and me. He also had one of him and his brothers all together. Then he his prom picture of him and Miku. And finally, our class picture with all of us together before Akaito, Zatsune, Taito, and Luki left. His television was in front of his bed but it was still across the room. I could see that he had his game system hooked up and it was the one I was hoping for. "Nice room." I said. "Thanks. The other two were Taito and Akaito's. I miss them sometimes." He said sighing as he sat on his bed. "Is something wrong?" I asked as I reached out towards his back. I rubbed gently and he melted before my very eyes. "God...that feels good." He said and I blushed. "Was I pleasuring him?" I asked myself before I looked down at his pants. He wasn't erect at all so I sighed in relief. Then he pulled away and got up. "Hey Len, I'm gonna jump in the shower really quick so can you wait here for me?" He asked. "Sure." I said not looking at him. "Be back in five." He said before he grabbed his dark blue and white stripped towel and walked in his bathroom. I waited until I heard the shower running then laid back on his bed. It was very comfortable. I scooted back on the pillows and began thinking about Kaito until I saw a picture of me near his nightstand. I picked it up and it was the picture I gave him. It said...

Kaito,

I know I shouldn't feel this way about you but I do. I think I like you and I mean like how you liked Meiko, Rin and Luka. I'm sorry if you don't feel this way but I just wanted you to know before we parted ways.

Sincerely,

Len.

"I can't believe he still has this." I thought to myself before I heard the shower turn off. I sat up and put the picture back just as he walked out, drying his wet hair with one towel while tying the other around his groin area. "Oh. You were looking at that. No need to worry." He said. "I can't believe you still have it." I said. "Well, it meant a lot to me." I said. "Really?" I asked. "Yeah. It was from you." He said as he poked my nose. I scrunched my face up and he chuckled.

"Anyway, you wanna play a game?" He asked as he opened a drawer on his dresser. "What game?" I asked. "We could play on the game system. I have three controllers, microphones, and guitars." He said. "Three?" I asked. "Yeah. I have two younger brothers. Remember?" He asked as he pulled out his pale blue and white stripped boxers. "Oh. Right." I said. "I just have to grab the one from Taito's room. I don't dare go in Akaito's. Who knows what's in there." He said as he closed his underwear drawer and opened another. I laughed at that and he looked at me. "What's so funny?" He asked. "You." I said. "Whatever." He said as he turned back around and grabbed his pale blue pajamas and closed that drawer before he backed away from the dresser. He was just about to take his towel off until I shouted, "Kaito! I'm right here!" He looked at me. "Right. I forgot. Sorry. I'm just so used to being alone." He said as he retied his

towel and walked into the bathroom. "Choose a game to play while I get dressed okay?" He said. "Okay." I said and he closed the bathroom door again. I leaned back on his bed once again and turned over on my stomach to grab my bag. I opened it and in there was the karaoke game. I stared at it until I head him say, "Karaoke? Good choice." and I jumped. He laughed and backed away while I threw a pillow at him. "It's not funny!" I said. "It is too." He said laughing.

"Anyway, let's play." He said. "Play what?" I asked, blushing. "The game silly! What were you thinking?" He asked. "Oh. Nothing." I said as I handed him the game and he opened it. Then he put it in the game system and turned it on. "Hey, how about we have a sing off?" He asked. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Whoever gets the least amount of points has to pay for dinner." He said. "Alright then. I accept your challenge." I said. "Okay then. Let's do it." He said as he selected his first song, Blue Bird (Naruto Shippuden Opening 3).

(After the contest...)

I finished the last of my song, Through The Night (Outlaw Star Opening) and I got the top number of points for it. "Hm. Looks like you're paying...Kaito." I said. He sighed and raised his hands in defeat. "Alright fine. You win. What do you want to eat?" He asked. "Pizza sounds good to me right now." I said. "Me too. Let's order." He said. "But what about dessert?" I asked. "We've got some downstairs. Don't worry about that." He said as he picked up his cell phone. "Okay." I said as he sat on the bed and I sat next to him. I hesitated for a few minutes before I laid my head on his shoulder. He looked at me in surprise but I just looked up at him and smiled.

(A few minutes later...)

"Mm. That was good." He said. "Agreed." I said before Kaito belched. We stared at each other before we laughed. "Jeez! How in the world do you do that?" I asked still laughing. "Don't know. It just happens." He said also still laughing. After a while we stopped laughing and began gasping for breath. We laid back on his bed and his hand touched mine for a few seconds before I pulled mine away. "You okay?" He asked. "Your hand...touched mine." I said, turning away from him. "You'd better be glad that's the only thing it's touching." He said and I looked at him like he was insane. "I was kidding Len. Jeez, calm down." He said. "Oh. Okay." I said. Then his face changed from fun and playful to serious. "Hey Len..." He asked. "Yeah?" I asked. "Do you still love me?" He asked and my face was as bright red as a cherry.

(Kaito's P.O.V...)

I looked at Len and he was blushing like crazy. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you nervous." I said. "It's fine." He said. "So...do you?" I asked. "Wh-why do you ask?" He asked, stuttering over his words. "Because...I think I love you too." I said before he gasped in surprise.

(Len's P.O.V...)

"You...do?" I asked, sitting up. He nodded, also sitting up. "I think so...yes." He said. "B-but what about M-Miku?" I asked. "Miku-chan? Well...I do like her but you...you've always been there for me and...you've always helped me...and I just...should've seen it sooner. I believe...that I really do love you...Len." He said. I stared at him surprise. I never thought I would hear those words from him. I never thought that Kaito would ever fall for me, let alone be in love with a person of the same sex as him. I didn't know what to say next. "Well, it is getting late so we should..." He started to say before I grabbed him by the collar and pulled him closer. "Len...I love you." He said again. I stared at him before he placed his lips on mine.

(Kaito's P.O.V...)

I looked at Len and he was surprised at my actions but I couldn't help myself. I loved him. Soon enough, he closed his eyes and enjoyed it. Then he slipped his tongue into my mouth and our tongues swirled together in perfect harmony, as if they desired each other. He gripped the back of my shirt and pushed me down onto the bed. Then I ran my fingertips down his body and he was shivering in delight the whole time. "You like what I'm doing to you?" I asked as I pulled away. "God yes..." He said as he unbuttoned my night shirt and pulled it open, exposing my bare chest to him. I stared at him in surprise for a few seconds before he dived for my nipples. A low groan of pleasure escaped from deep within my throat as he continued, switching from one to the other, every few seconds, teasing me to extremes. "L-Len..." I moaned stuttering over his name, lost in the pleasure of Len's wonderful tongue. Then he looked at me, crystal blue eyes full of lustful wanting and kissed me once again. I pushed Len up and crawled on top of him, still kissing him as fierce as I could. I ran my hands down his body until I reached in between his legs. I could feel that his cock was so hard, it was ready to burst at any second. I began to trace it's length and Len arched his back. "Len is sensitive, ne?" I teased. "Sh-shut up." He said. "Come on Len. It's not that bad." I said rubbing its whole length through his pants. "Ka-Kaito..." He moaned, still arched from the sensitivity.

I reached for the button on his pants and his face turned bright red. I unbuttoned the button then unzipped the zipper, pulling his pants off him. When they were off, I could see his cock through his boxers. "Excited are we Len-kun?" I teased, rubbing its length once again. He arched once again, leaving his ass in perfect exposer. "You know Len, if you keep doing that, I'll..." I started to say before I felt a warm fingers tracing the length of my cock. "Oh god...quit...teasing me..." I begged, leaning my head back in pleasure. "Payback...bitch." Len said before he unbuttoned and unzipped my pants, pulling them off me and doing the same thing to me that I was doing to him. As he began rubbing faster, I began rubbing faster. "Whoever cums first, looses." I said. "You're on." He replied. Then we both began rubbing faster until I rubbed his balls and he moaned before he gave me a look. Then he rubbed mine and I moaned. Then I gave him the same look he gave me and began rubbing harder. He leaned back and moaned before he began doing the same thing. I repeated what he did and went even faster until I felt his semen rush into my hand and he felt mine rush into his. "Alright. That was...a tie." I said breathing heavily. "A...greed." He said, also breathing heavily. Then he looked into my eyes. "Is...something...wrong...Len?" I asked. "No but...there's something...I wanted to...ask you." He said. "What...is it?" I asked. "Want some of...my Spice...Sweet's Beast?" He asked, holding up my hand that was decorated with his semen or spice.

(Len's P.O.V...)

He started at me in surprise. "Something...wrong?" I asked. He stared at me then looked lower at cock. I blushed as I looked at what he was looking at. "What about it?" I asked, blushing. He lowered his head a little before he dived for my cock. "Ah! I said your hand, not my...ah!" I said before I felt his tongue along the whole length of my cock. "F-fuck." I moaned as he continued until he looked at me. "Len...did you just curse?" He asked. I didn't reply instead I pushed his head down and made him continue. "More...dammit." I said as he began again, taking me whole and sucking harder and faster than he did before. I gripped his hair tightly and moaned loudly, feeling beads of sweat pour down my face as he continued. Then he pulled away for a minute, gaining some breath before returning to what he was doing. He kept that up until my cock began throbing and I pulled him up. He looked at me and for the first time, I saw a bright blush on his face.

"Hn." I said and he turned away. "Shut up." He said. "What'cha gonna do about it Kaito-kun?" I teased. "You really wanna know?" He asked, cocking his head to the side and arching a brow at me. "Sure. I'm game." I said before grabbed my head and shoved his cock in my mouth, making my eyes widen and almost choke on the large, long cock in my mouth.

(Kaito's P.O.V...)

"Go on Len. Suck it." I said. He looked at me in surprise before he smirked and sucked hard. I jumped and arched my back. I wasn't expecting him to do it so fast and hard. I expected him to start out slow like I did to him. He smirked and did it once again. I gripped the sheets and moaned, feeling beads of sweat drip down my face. He kept doing it, over and over again until semen rushed through me, feeling like electricity rippling through my entire body. When I looked down at him, semen was pouring out of his mouth and running down the sides of his mouth, making him look really hot.

"You're so...mean." I said, breathing heavily. "But you liked it." He said, using his fingers to get the semen on his face and then licking his fingers. He lowered his head while he finished getting it off his face. I couldn't help but stare at him. I never thought I'd see Len drinking up my semen like it was his favorite drink or something. He looked up at me, crystal blue eyes full of playful teasing, "Something wrong Sweet's Beast?" He teased. N-No." I said stuttering over my words. "You are so nervous right now, aren't you?" He asked, getting closer to my face. "Why do you care?" I asked turning away from him. "Because...it's funny." He said before laughing. By then, I'd had enough and I lunged on top of him and pinned him to the bed. His face went from playful to surprised and turned... a bright cherry red.

"Something wrong Len?" I teased, licking his ear. He moaned and then stopped. "N-No." He said before I began tracing my fingetips down his body. "Len...can I take you to heaven and back?" I asked and he looked at me like I was insane. "You...want to...take me?" He asked. I nodded and he blushed even more. "I...don't know..." He said. "It's alright. I can asure you...it won't hurt." I said, as I reached for his ass and gave it one tight squeeze, making him jump and yelp in surprise. I chuckled and did it once again, making him jump. He turned away from me, his face brighter than I'd ever seen it before. "Come on Len...I'm wouldn't lie to you...would I?" I asked, grabbing his chin and making him look at me.

(Len's P.O.V...)

I looked at Kaito. I had no idea what to say. Did I want it? Or didn't I? I don't know. Deep inside, I longed to hear those words. I never thought I'd hear them. I'd always dreamed of Kaito holding me in place against the wall, or on the bed with his cock in my ass, thrusting in me and me with my back arched and screaming his name. I kept hearing them over and over again and I couldn't think straight. "Len...are you okay?" He asked, stroking my cheek. I grabbed his hand and forced it down my body. He looked at me like I'd done something that I was going to regret but I didn't care. I wanted him, and I mean, all of him. "Kaito..." I started to say. "Yes?" He asked. "I...want you. Now." I said and he looked at me like I was insane.

"You're not just saying that are you?" He asked. "No. I want you. I want to feel your hard and extremely hot cock in my ass. I want to feel your firm balls slapping against my ass. Let's face facts Kaito, I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME!" I screamed. He stared at me in surprise. "You...do?" He asked. "You tempted me Kaito now I want all of you. Take me...Shion Kaito!" I said. "Yes...Kagamine Len." He said.

He made me turn over and expose my ass to him. Then he began fumbling in a drawer and pulled out a liquid substance. "What. Is that?" I asked. "Something to ensure comfort." He answered before he unscrewed the cap and poured a little on his fingers then motioned for mine. I stuck out my hand and he put a little on my fingers. It was slippery, sticky, and not pleasing to me at all. "I don't like the feel of this stuff." I said. "I figured as much. I didn't like the feel of it at first either." He said before he wet his fingers with it fully then rubbed the outside of my ass. "U-Ugh..." I moaned before he slapped my ass. "God...do that again!" I begged and he did, harder. I gripped the headboard and moaned. Then he began rubbing the hole and I arched back. "B-be easy..." I begged. "I am." He replied and he began swriling it around in a circle, making me swirm under his touch. Then he grabbed my hand, which was still covered in that substance, and I felt a hot, hard cock in my right hand. "Go on. Rub it off your hands." He said and I obeyed, being sure to get his whole shaft from base to tip. I could hear his grunts get louder and louder the more I rubbed. "Alright, let go." He said and I obeyed. I don't know why but I began breathing heavily until I felt his finger enter my hole. I arched hard and moaned. "Ka-Kaito!" I moaned. "Sorry. Did I startle you?" He asked. "God...that feels so good. More. Dammit give me more." I said and he began thrusting his fingers into me, my body moving in sync with his, our moans and grunts getting louder with each push, until he removed his fingers.

He got up on his knees behind me before I felt his hot cock push into me. I began to wince and whimper in pain as he adjusted himself. "Am I hurting you?" He asked. "N-No..." I lied. It hurt but I wanted this. I never imagined it would hurt this much though. He gave only one thrust and that was all it took. I screamed.

(Kaito's P.O.V...)

"Len are you alright?!" He asked seriously. "I-I'm f-fine." I said. "Are you sure? I don't have to do this if you don't want me too." I said. "No! I DO want you to!" He said and I stopped. "Alright Len...alright." I said before I thrust again and once again, he screamed.

(Len's P.O.V...)

"Len...you can't scare me like that!" He said. "I'm sorry. I just...alright I'll admit it. It hurts." I said. "Then do you want me to pull out..." He started to say. "No. I really want this. Pain or not, fuck me." I said. "But I don't want to hurt you." He said. "I don't care if I get hurt, I've always dreamed of being fucked by you. Now, I want that to be a reality. So...fuck me...Kaito-kun." I said. "Kaito-kun?" He asked. "Just shut up and fuck me." I said. "Alright. Alright." He said before he began thrusting once again. This time, I was beginning to get adjusted to it and my body moved in sync with his thrusts, making me cry out in pleasure. "H-Harder. Harder Kaito...harder." I begged and he looked at me. "Are you sure?" He asked. "Dammit just do it." I said. "Alright." He said before he went harder and I began whimpering again. It hurt a whole hell of lot but I loved every minute of it. Despite the tears that ran down my face and the fact that he had his face turned away from me, blushing and had sweat dripping down his face, he was still thrusting pretty hard and I was enjoying it even though, like I said before, it hurt like hell. Then I felt a hand wrap around my cock and rub it just as fast as Kaito was thrusting. " Oh god...so good...so great...more...more please!" I begged and he obeyed until both of felt that feeling at the same time. "Ka-Kaito...I'm c-cumming. I'm cumming!" I said. "M-Me t-too..." He said before I felt his semen begin to fill my ass. I arched my back and he arched his before both of screamed as I came all over his bed and he came inside me, filling me to the very top and then some.

He pulled out slowly, with me whimpering silently in pain, and we laid next to each other under his covers. He had the covers pulled up to our necks, laying completely naked next to each other, with my head on his chest. "Hey Len...what time is it?" He asked. I looked at the clock on his nightstand. "Ooh. It's 12: 28! Naruto's going be on soon!" I said. "Alright. Let's turn it on." He said as I grabbed the remote and handed it to him. He clicked on the television and changed the channel to Toonami and I looked at him. "Hey Kaito..." I said. "Yeah?" He said looking at me. "I love you." I said and he gasped before he smiled. "I love you too...Len." He said just as our favorite show began.


End file.
